Last of the Time Lords
by Absent-Minded-Professor07
Summary: After years of living in a group home,16 year old Ridley has had enough. She wants out. As a child her mother went on and on about a doctor, and how he was "Just like them." After an incident at the home, she sets out to find him, determined to work out her strange heritage. The only thing she has is determination, and a strange metal wand. She'll find him. She has too.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO, HOWEVER, I WOULDN'T MIND A TARDIS. **

**Chapter 1:**

**Doctor, who?**

**Ridley's pov:**

My life sucks. Like really sucks.

Like the Pinnacle of suck.

The year is 1967 and change is in the air. We have invented Birth control and air conditioning. Humans were becoming one with the stars. Martin luther King was ruling the country.

So how was I still stuck in a girls group home in New York?

No clue.

Let me tell you a little about myself.

I'm sixteen years old, and have hair redder than a crayola. I am about six feet tall and my foot size is a nine. (Mens) I have pimples all over my face and gray eyes. I'm an introvert and a lot of people think I'm retarded because I don't talk.

Maybe its true.

Right now its about a billion degrees outside and I'm currently laying on my bunk (the bottom) and i'm crying for the first time in my life.

I'm crying like a baby who wants their mommy.

God, I really want my mommy.

I'm crying because they said it wasn't going to work out. It never works out. They promised me it would, and I believed them. They said it wasn't my fault. But I new it was. It was always my fault. And now I;m back in this hell hole because I couldn't my secrets to myself. I couldn't keep the secret of my mysterious blue box and the crack in my wall.

Why am I so stupid?

"Ohh, is the freak crying? Whats wrong freak? Miss your mommy? Miss your mommy you little retard?"

I hated that voice so much. It was nails on a chalk board, a thorn in my side and I was so sick of it.

"Go away." That was the only thing I managed to spit out.

Beatrice, grabbed my side and pushed my out of the bed. I crashed to the floor.

We were gathering attention now, about twenty girls were in the room.

"No." The snake said. She kicked me in the gut. Usually I would let these things run their course, it was better that way.

But I'm so sad. And when I get sad, I become very angry. And I was very, very, angry.

I stood up, earning my a round of laughs from the bitc- I mean girls.

I pulled my fist back and punched her in the face. And I did it again, and again, and again. Then I was on top of her, and slamming her face into the wall. I didn't know what I was doing. The only thing I remember was blood and screaming. My own screaming. The girls screaming. But not Beatrice's screaming. She did scream for a while, but then she didn't make a sound.

"Ridley, Ridley stop! Stop!" That would be Miss Connolly. She tried to pull me off her, but I hit her in the face.

I don't know why I pushed over the bed, but I did. I was just so angry.

Before I knew it, the police were there and I was handcuffed. I fought them too. But they hit me in the head, and thats all I could remember.

SILENCEWILLFALLWHENTHEQUESTIONISASKED

I dozed in and out of consciousness for hours after. The only thing I knew was that I was cold, in a prison cell, and my leg was chained to a bed. I heard some stuff to, but no a lot.

Things like dangerous, disturbed, concussion, 103 stitches. I also heard stuff like institution, isolation, medication. None of it was good.

I also remember talking. Talking to myself. I was going on and on about a blue box and a man in a leather jacket and strange face. Doctor, doctor, doctor, doctor, what? I was talking about Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, whatever that means. I remember getting made when people didn't listen to me.

Dalek's. My mother was killed by Daleks.

SILENCEWILLFALLWHENTHEQUESTIONISASKED

"Ridley, do you now where you are?" That was "Doctor" Smith. However, he is not a real doctor. They're was only one true doctor.

"Definitely not the Tardis. I really need to get to the Tardis. It's hard to miss, huge Blue Box." I gestured to the size with my hands.

"Why do you need to get to the 'Tardis', Ridley?"

"Because thats where _he _is. That's where the Doctor is."

"Ridley," Miss Connolly said gently. "The Doctor is right there."

"Wrong Doctor nimrod." I told her. She just shook her head.

"Who told you about this doctor?" Smith said, making a note on his clipboard.

"My mother." I said. "She was killed by Daleks.

Smith whispered to Miss Connolly, "Mental illness is hereditary."

"SHE WAS NOT CRAZY! I'M NOT CRAZY! SHE'S A TIME LORD! I'M A HALF TIME LORD! ARMIES RUN AT THE NAME OF MY RACE! I WAS BORN ON GALLIFREY! I NEED TO FIND THE DOCTOR! HE'S MY ONLY CHANCE!" I was screaming and waving my arms.

"Give it to me." I asked, very softly, almost a whisper.

"Give what to you," Smith asked.

"The only thing I have left of her. Give it to me." I said, my voice low but hostile.

A police officer left the cell and brought me a small cardboard box. I reached in and pulled out a short cylinder of metal. It was cold. A gem was on top, prongs surrounding it. The hilt was made of solid silver. It was beautiful. On the side there was on engraving, "Silence Will Fall When the Question is Asked."

I pressed it to my forehead. Breathing deeply. I whispered in a language that I new was not one of Earths, but my own. "Please work, I know he's out there and I need to find him. Work for me. Please."

I held the instrument there. By this time, everyone has left. After what felt like hours, the tip began to glow bright purple. The prongs popped up and it made a faint buzzing sound. I brought it to my ankle and the chain was broken. I went to the door and in a few seconds, the door was open. I walked out. The screwdriver, I think she called it, was held tight in my hand. I walked out of the station and into the night. Every part of me stronger, wiser, better. I walked down the deserted New York street. The instrument still in my hand.

"Looking for me?" A cocky voice asked me. I spun around and came face to face with a blue box and the master of time and space, the Doctor.

I looked at him, not hiding my amazement and adoration. "My mom told me a lot about you."

"And she about you." The Doctor said. He was close enough to me to see the not- quite buzz cut, smell the leather jacket, see the sweat on his brow.

He held out a hand. I took it. We walked slowly down the street to the Tardis.

"Ready?" He asked me.

I nodded "Where are we going?"

"To the far corners of the universe. Anywhere in the world." He was inside.

I looked at him, still on the pavement. My breath was short. My feet frozen to the ground.

He raised and eyebrow. "Did I mention it also travels in time?"

I looked up, and ran towards the unknown.

**A/N: So, DId you like it?I had this idea for a while now and wanted to act on it. This is my first independently written fic, so please be nice! Read and review! Hope you liked it! more to come! **

**Absent- Minded- Professor07**


End file.
